


a summer to remember

by hoyasowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyasowl/pseuds/hoyasowl
Summary: Being the owner's child of where you work at has its advantages, at least that's what Kenma thinks before he met this weird but amusing stranger, job hunting. Will this encounter change his perception of summer or will it stay the same?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 26





	1. hi stranger,

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing a fic, i hope you all enjoy it!  
> this is my christmas present for the kuroken nation out there :)

Who knew you could find love in a supermarket…? A bit cliché, right? But here we are, I guess.

\--

Summertime finally came, if you ask people what summer is to them, they’ll definitely tell you something so trivial like sunbathing under the scorching sun, waking up at lunch time, going to the beach and swimming all day long, going on night clubs till sunrise, the famous bar hopping, crowded summer parties and so on… but if you ask any college student that question, you’ll be given one immediate answer and it’s “looking for a summer job”.

Kenma Kozume, a college student majoring in psychology works in a mini supermarket as his summer job which is considered lucky because not everyone is granted a job that quick but thanks to his parents who own the minimart, it’s not a problem for him to find a job that fast.

One week before the semester ends, the college boy was told to watch the shop for a day since there was no one who could do it. The assigned part timer called in sick the same day. Fortunately, Kenma doesn’t have a lecture that day so he agreed to substitute.

Bored like always, he took his switch from his pocket and started playing the nearly finished game he bought last week. He thought to himself, he should at least earn separate money to buy the newest game released plus it’s a horror one so he’s pretty much enthusiastic about it. He loves horror games, he loves the adrenaline rush, the stomach twisting effect and the butterflies flying everywhere. He accepted the fact that he can only feel those emotions when he's glued to his gadget.

Busy playing his game, he didn’t notice the door opening. Still focused on killing the main boss, a hand snatched the gaming console from his hand without hesitation. Anger fuelling inside him, if it wasn’t for that hand then he would’ve finished that game at last. He stared directly to the customer’s eyes, he asked with a loud and firm voice what his problem is and what does he want. He violently grabbed his switch back and turned it off with his eyebrows furrowed.

The client taken aback told the employee that he was just asking for a product because he couldn’t see it anywhere but because the gamer boy was so absorbed in his game, he must’ve not heard him.

“I’m Kuroo btw, if you tell me your name maybe I won’t ask for your manager and tell them that the customer service was shit today and that the employee is not doing his job seriously.” said the customer playfully with a smirk and a wink.

Furious Kenma with the console on his right hand, smacked the counter with his left hand. With a grin on his face he replied, “How can I be so sure that you won’t actually call the manager?”.

“If you want assurance, I can give you my number and you can give me yours if that’s what you want.” Kuroo said with a sheepish smile

“Yeah, no thanks I prefer being jobless rather than exchanging numbers and talking to you.” Kenma replied with a straight tone

“Wow! Playing hard to get, aren’t we?”

“Pfft!”

“I’ll come back for that name and number sweetheart.” Kuroo shouted while exiting the shop.

“What a nuisance” Kenma said to himself with a smirk on his face.

  
A week has passed, summer “vacation” has started but not for Kenma at least. Busy arranging the deliveries he received this morning, a man approached him from behind, startled he swings the first product to his right.

“You again?” Kenma yelled with a product on his hand.

“Oho? I just wanted your name and number…mister aren’t you going too fast?” the man replied with a chuckle

“Shut up! I just grabbed the first thing on my right! How annoying can you be?”

“It’s alright, we can still use them for later but sadly I’m bigger than that.” Still sarcastic like it’s his only defence.

“I despise you so much! What do you want now? I don’t get paid enough for this” he sighed

“You” Kuroo replied unwavering his gaze.

“What?” the petite faux blonde hiding the blush on his face.

“Ehem… I said I’m here for a job, I saw the notice outside that you were looking for a part timer?”

“Oh, um yes we do but the manager isn’t here yet, if you want you can leave your CV to me and I’ll give it to the manager.”

“So… how can I be so sure that you will actually give it huh since you hate me that much?” grinning again

“Uh fine, I’m Kenma now give me your number so you can finally leave me alone”

“Good pudding” he gave his phone with a genuine smile

“Excuse me? What pudding? What???” he’s trying to act confused but is actually loving it

“Well, your hair does look like a pudding… did you ran out of hair dye or what. But don’t worry because you’re still pretty.”

“Stop talking I’m losing my brain cells because of you.”

“Cute... I’ll see you soon then!”

Once Kuroo left the shop Kenma could finally breathe normal again. The thing is… he doesn’t even know why but the first interaction he made with that man he felt the same way he does when playing horror games, not that Kuroo looks like a zombie or something, he is attractive even with his black looking like rooster hair, his height is a bonus too. Nevermind that one, he remembered he did have a crush on his best friend Hinata Shoyou back in high school and he was pretty short like him too. In the back of his head, he thinks it’s love at first sight, but he also believes such thing doesn’t exist unless you’re in a fic or a manhwa or something.

  
Two days later, he couldn’t believe his eyes that the annoying looking guy he detests would be working with him for a whole summer break, he just wants to get run over by a truck but not really, he’s just in denial bet he’s looking forward to working with him… Is it the only reason though?

His shift starts at seven in the morning, but he decided to come by ten minutes before his shift. The sleep deprived boy went straight to the employee’s locker room to get changed. With a shocked look on his face, he suddenly couldn’t move, he was fixated at his co-worker’s toned back muscles, his huge biceps that can chokehold him anytime, any day just tell him the date and time he’ll be damned if he refuses. He didn’t notice he was drooling in front of him, he snapped back to his senses when Kuroo called him for the third time.

“Would you look at that, already thirsty this early in the morning. Do you want my milk?... I mean some milk? You look like you just came out of a casket.” Kuroo teased.

“I wasn’t looking at you though I just remembered I forgot something at home.” He tried to lie hoping it would work.

“I didn’t say you were darling.”

“And also, I only slept for 3 hours that’s why I’m looking like this.” He huffed

“Why is that? What were you doing late at night that you couldn’t even manage to get a decent sleep? You were thinking about me huh? I knew it! You’re getting cuter each time we meet.”

“And you’re getting braver each time you talk to me. What a pain in the ass.”

“Sure, but I’m pretty sure every time I talk to you, you look like you just got out of a sauna. Your cheekies are betraying you and I love that for me.”

“Shut up and go get working.”

He slammed the door shut into Kuroo’s face, no sense of guilt or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank my twitter moots (ari, yves, mish, melody and iffa) and my sister for being my proof readers and for their honest review haha. this will be a short fic btw.


	2. a little progress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs labels when you can easily pretend that you're totally fine, right?

A month full of teasing, banters, stolen glances, awkward silences went by and yet Kenma doesn’t seem to understand the other boy’s purpose. They got closer to each other, Kuroo accompanies him every day after their shifts to go someplace Kenma wants, he also walks him home and picks him up early in the morning to get coffee before coming to work but the poor boy is still confused. Having no label and such is frustrating.  
  


While closing the shop, Kenma noticed something has been bothering Kuroo since this morning and he wants to ask him what.

They’re on their way to Kenma’s house so he pushed himself to ask about it.

“Um Kuroo? Is something bothering you? I saw you’ve been kinda fidgety and dazed since this morning. I’m here if you wanna talk about it.” He asked lowering his head

“Yeah, I’m sorry if I made you worry, I just don’t know how to ask you properly…”

They stopped walking and the small boy looked at him directly in the eyes asking for an answer at least to his point of view.

Kenma on the other hand is screaming internally but thanks to years of practice he can manage to control his façade. Again, he experiences it again but this time on boss level. His stomach full of butterflies, his cheeks turning red, he doesn’t know what to do so he just stood there waiting for that life changing question.

“Mmm, Kenma will you- “

“Yes, I will.” He replied trying to keep his composure and trying not to faint.

“Oh! I didn’t expect your answer to be an express one.” Kuroo startled by the boy’s answer.

“Kenma, you really said “Wanna see some real speed?” … you’re so adorable.” He smiled

“Well…” The boy’s cheeks redder than before

“Anyways, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at your house so don’t be late and don’t worry they’re all nice and friendly people.”

“What? I’m confused.” He’s panicking inside his head; he wants to get out of there.

“I’m asking you if you want to go with me tomorrow to my friend’s housewarming party…”

“Aha yeah of course!” He’s trying so hard to hide his second-hand embarrassment.

“Now now, what did you think I was gonna ask idiot?” He smirks

“Who are you calling idiot huh? You stupid Sebastian Moran* wannabe!”

“Are you trying to make me laugh? I’m way hotter than he is plus can he block a ball like a pro? I don’t think so.”

“But can you snipe an enemy after doing the deed? Yeah, didn’t think so!” He rolled his eyes

“Fine, you win.” Kuroo pinched the little boy’s cheek

“I always do, what do you mean?” He giggled

Their night ended with a smile on their faces. Kenma a bit disappointed brushed it off, he still has a month to hear the legendary question. He’s trying not to worry about it and he’s looking forward to meeting Kuroo’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Moran* is a dilf from Moriarty the Patriot which Kuroo ressembles a lot, everyone should watch it!


	3. meeting the "friends".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housewarming party at the Bokuaka household. Already interesting enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the bokuaka and oihina crumbs we’ve been all waiting for...“we” meaning “i”.

As expected, Kuroo picked him up at exactly seven in the afternoon thus they started walking.

“Hey bestie! I still don’t know where you live, you never actually told me, and we got pretty close in my opinion.” Kenma wasn’t expecting any answers, he just said it out of the blue initiating a conversation.

“Why? Do you wanna go to my place? I mean it’s close to where were going and I don’t mind really.”

Kenma was flustered, a million scenarios playing inside his head all at once. He never dated anyone in his life ever, not that he isn’t attractive or even hideous, he just chose to forget all those things when he found out his childhood crush also best friend confessed to their classmate back in high school. Since then, his main focus is surviving the university life and keeping up with the gamer life of his.

“Mmmh.” He hummed in agreement

They arrived to where the housewarming party is, it’s on the second floor of a modern and high-priced guised apartment. A man, double his height with a two toned hair colour covering his face welcomed them with a warm hug and a fist bump.

“Kenma, this is Kou the love of my life, my saviour, my best friend, my bro, my –“ Kuroo introduced his best bro without catching a breath

“Enough bro I know you can’t live without me… Sorry Kenma, I’m Bokuto the host of this party, let me introduce you to my soulmate, he’s in the kitchen right now.” He smiled and Kenma nearly got blinded by it.

His eyes wandered through the apartment, it’s spacious and he noticed that the owners must really adore owls. As there are figurines and paintings of them in every corner of where they’re standing.

They followed Bokuto to the kitchen, Kuroo already familiar with the guests, winked at them one by one, Kenma however feeling uncomfortable, not used to being surrounded by random strangers in the same room is trying to calm himself down.

His co-worker saw him being nervous and playing with his fingers, he nudged him, he whispered

“Hey Kenken are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just not used to these many people.”

“Do you wanna go somewhere quiet?”

“No no don’t bother, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He supposes he should be alright since Kuroo is right beside him, whatever happens he’s sure to himself he will be there, he’s began to trust him, which is new, he only trusts one person to this day and it’s his best friend Shoyou.

A man with a deep metal blue eyes and a messy yet still beautiful dark hair appeared in front of them with two drinks in hand.

“Hi, I’m Akaashi, so pleased to meet you, finally.” He took the small boy’s hand and smiled. Kenma felt his heart flutter, his appearance is not the only thing lovable about this man but also his friendly demeanor.

“Kou told me you brought your boyfriend today, but he forgot to tell me that your partner is actually very pretty, has soft features and charming eyes.”

“Oi! Stop flirting with my partner, you already have the sexiest man alive wrapped around your fingers.” Kuroo snickered

“P-partner…” the anxious little boy mumbled to himself.

“Alright, alright I’ll leave you two alone, please enjoy these drinks and have fun! I’m going to look for Kou.” He smirked then left.  
  


It’s nearly midnight, most of the guests already left. Kenma getting ready to leave was stopped by a sound of a familiar voice. It was Shoyou’s then followed by a loud “Yoo hoo!” echoing in the hallway.

The two best friends stared at each other not moving an inch until they heard a man yell “TOORU!” behind them.

Both confused, Hinata eventually asked “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited by a friend… Kuroo. The one who just shouted” He started playing with his fingers again.

“Oh, I see, well I’m here with my boyfriend, I assume he’s best friends with the host of the party and your friend Kuroo.” He beamed

“I see.” Kenma responded.

“Already leaving chibi-chan? Why don’t you stay a little longer? Don’t worry Tetsu-chan will take care of you.” He teased both of them.  
  


Every guest left except the four of them and it’s past midnight but that didn’t stop them to play another round of Uno.

"Ha! I win again! Victory is always mine!" Oikawa ecstatic as usual.

"Why don’t we level up the fun? Okay, raise your hand if you want to play « Never have I ever » and don’t raise it if you want to play « Truth or dare ». And whoever loses should grant the winner’s wish."

Akaashi, Kenma and Hinata raised their hand and the other three didn’t.

"Hmm, well… let’s just play 50/50. A round each." Bokuto suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"I’ll start!" Oikawa shouted enthusiastically

"Never have I ever confessed to my crush.” Hinata and Akaashi put their finger down and rolled their eyes at the same time.

Oikawa laughed. “Oho, don’t get too cocky Kawa sweetheart, we’re just getting started.” Akaashi grinned

The game continued smoothly and all of them only have one finger left. What a nice timing it’s Bokuto’s turn.

“Never have I ever had a one-sided crush with someone in the same university as me but only admired that someone everyday from the distance until they finally fall in love with me.” He chuckled and looked at Kuroo eagerly.

“So Kuroo are you planning on putting that finger down or…” he teased.

“I hate you so much Koutarou!” He pouted.

Kenma watched everything unfold, wanting to ask a considerable amount of questions but he stopped himself before he could overthink and bump his head on the table repeatedly. Everything is overwhelming and ten times more intense with alcohol in your blood.

“I thought about it and there’s no actual winner in both of these games. What the fuck Tooru!” Kuroo pushed Oikawa jokingly.

“I know. I was waiting for someone to notice but no one did, I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or you all are just dumb and tired.” He snorted.

“Fuck you! Moving on, who’s gonna punish me?” He gritted his teeth.

Silence.

“No volunteers? Fine, I’ll do it.” Everyone except Kuroo gave a thumbs up.

“To my bestest bro! Your punishment is to finally confess to your crush and ask them to go on a date with you. But if you defy, you owe us a drink each when we go clubbing.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it once summer break is over. Hell, I’ll even do it in campus.” He sighed in defeat.

The four of them cheered but not Kenma. The boy started feeling uneasy and started to play with his fingers again. Kuroo noticed it, ready to approach he stopped. Hinata’s hand already grabbed Kenma’s and squeezed them tightly. He sat back down with a sad look on his face.

“Say…” Hinata started. “Which uni do you go to Kuroo san?” He asked

“Oh, uh I go to Nekoma University…” He answered looking tensed

“Really??? Kenma goes there too! How come you don’t know each other?” Hinata both confused and curious.

“Well, chibi-chan I hate to break it to you, but the university is a big structure, you can’t just possibly know everyone.” Kuroo said with courage

“True… but what course are you taking?”

“…medicinal chemistry.”

“See, you both normally have one or two subjects in common since it’s-”

Oikawa pinched his boyfriend on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

“Come on, let’s play Truth or dare” He clapped.

They ended the party with a round of Truth or Dare. Nothing really interesting, just Kuroo and Kenma third wheeling with both couples. They looked at each other and both knows it’s their queue to leave. They said their goodnights and waved them goodbye.  
  


“Kenken, are you sleepy? You can sleep at my house for tonight since it’s already 4 in the morning.”

“Can I? I mean I can still walk myself home I’m sobered up too.”

“I already invited you over, didn’t I? Plus, you can sleep on my bed I’ll take the couch but if you change your mind, I can sleep on the bed too and we’ll continue where we left off when we first met each other.” He winked

“You perv. Fine, I’ll take the bed!” Kenma couldn’t hide the redness of his cheeks

“Good!”

They arrived at Kuroo’s house. Both of them individually washed up, now it’s time to sleep.

Before going into Kuroo’s room, Kenma sat beside Kuroo and looked down.

“Thank you for the clothes and for today. I-I had fun… and your friends are really nice.” Still looking down.

Kuroo hugged him.

Kenma, not a fan of physical contacts got startled but he let him, and they stayed like that longer than they imagined.

Their night ended with each other’s warmth on their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year’s eve to all of you reading this! hoping our 2021 will be full of happiness and hq contents :)) wishing you all a prosperous, wealthy and healthy 2021! 
> 
> writer’s note: im sorry if there are many typos i couldnt wait to post this chapter so here i am posting it impulsively :<


	4. meeting the parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot stuff happening but then your emotions got the best of you.  
> An eventful day at work.

Summer break is coming to an end, Kenma on one hand, only has a week to hear “those” horrifying yet tender words. Kuroo on the other hand, has a week to prepare himself mentally and physically before confessing to his ultimate crush. Both have something to look forward to.

It’s six in the afternoon, they have five minutes left till their shift’s over. Kenma, a good employee that he is, went to the staff’s locker room first to get changed while Kuroo’s working hard finishing up the cashier.

Kenma took off his top before rummaging through his locker completely unaware of the forgotten unclosed door.

Kuroo finished his work at the cashier, he went directly to the locker room while humming. He stopped on his feet and nearly choked with his own saliva when he saw the small boy’s bare back, it’s not muscular but he can see its toned muscles plus he did hear from the party that he used to play volleyball back in high school which made his back alluring like that. Mentally screaming for help, he counted one to three, breathe in and breathe out to calm himself down before he panics and chooses violence. Violence which means punching the wall with his fist because he couldn’t contain his emotions.

After all the commotions inside his head, he finally decided to enter the room, as Kenma’s already done changing back to his normal clothes. He’s wearing an oversized white see-through t-shirt, pairing it with a knee length black shorts and a pair of black converse.

Kuroo approached him without reluctance, now both staring at each other. The older one pushed the locker with his right hand making a loud sound which made the young one jump. The hand stayed there making Kenma unable to move, he’s stuck between the locker and the man he’s starting to have feelings for. Kuroo leaned closer, he can see the petite boy’s cheeks grow deeper in the shade of red, he smirked.

Kenma felt his heart race like it’s going to jump out of his chest, a dilemma between biting Kuroo’s arm or saying fuck it! And kiss him, then move to another country after that.

Before he could make up his mind, Kuroo lifted his left hand and started caressing his cheek still looking at him in the eyes.

Kenma couldn’t contain it anymore, he pushed Kuroo away from him leaving the shop without uttering a single word which left Kuroo dumbfounded and speechless.

\--

Kenma ran to his home at full speed still having the redness and the heat on his cheeks. He went directly to his room not having to tell his parents why he’s out of breath… perks of having busy parents.

He plopped on his bed then dialed the most important person in his life along with his family.

“Shoyou? Hello?” His voice trembling

“I’m here Kenma. Are you okay?” His tone worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Okay. Why did you call?” Still worried

“Um uh I-….”

Silence.

“Kenma?”

“I may have caught feelings for someone, and I ran away from them because I was scared… I’ve never felt like this before… not even with you.” He blurted out.

“Is it Kuroo san?”

“…yes.”

“Kenken, I’m so happy for you… You know, when you confessed to me back in high school, I was mad at myself because I couldn’t reciprocate your feelings, I mean you have everything to make everyone fall in love with you, you’re smart, pretty, honest, reliable, a bit stubborn I guess but I just couldn’t, and god knows why… but right now I think you know the reason. Someone is right there willing to take care of you and love you wholeheartedly. Look, I just want you to experience bonding with someone you love and do all those couple lovey-dovey things you call cringe and cheesy.” Kenma could see his best friend’s genuine and warm smile through the phone.

“Thank you Shoyou… I owe you one.” He smiled

“Now go and get that bread! Also, Kenma-”

“Mmyeah?”

“Make his pockets hurt-”

Before Shoyou could finish singing the song, Kenma cut his best friend off by saying I love you and the other one saying it back. Their call ended.

After having an eventful day at work and hesitating whether he should call Kuroo or text him, he dozed off with his phone on his hand not calling nor texting the boy he left at the store.

\--

A few days have passed, they only have another day left then it’s over. The days after the accidental running away from someone I like were miserable. No one dared to talk about something other than work. It was hell for the both of them. Kenma who’s bad at feelings and communication dared to talk first.

“Kuroo… I-” He started but got cut off by a woman with a black long and shiny hair, dressed in a suit.

“Kenken!” She beamed.

“We’re just stopping by to say our goodbyes and check the shop. Your mom and I have a business trip in the states for a week, so you’ll be alone at home for the rest of the week.” A man spoke in front of the counter.

“Um, okay? You can just text me that, dad. No need to come here…” He replied with his soft voice you could barely hear.

“But we’ll miss our Kenken for a whole week.” His mom disheveled his hair.

Kenma just rolled his eyes, embarrassed in front of his crush.

“Hi sir, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, your son’s co-worker and friend.”

“Hello young man! The manager told me that you’re a hardworking employee, and that you’re also in college?”

They shook hands.

“Yes sir, I go to the same university as Kenma.” He looked at Kenma then looked back at his father-in-law.

“I see. Alright, our time is up. We need to go to the airport now.” The man stated.

“Since you’re Kenken’s friend, please take care of him for us. He might be fine being alone, but we know he loves companionship every now and then with someone he trusts, so please do that for us.” The woman smiled and kissed his son on the cheek.

Suddenly, they’re left alone.

\--

“So, uh… I didn’t know you’re our boss’s son… well uh that’s new.” Kuroo commencing a conversation after the long awkward silence.

“It’s not a big deal.” Kenma replied and started walking down the aisle.

“Kenma!” He yelled.

“What?”

“Since tomorrow is our last day working… I want to take you out and treat you because if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be working here.” He scratches his head.

“Sure. I’m okay with that since you’re the one who’s treating. I’m a sucker for free food.” He smirked

“Uh haha, I’ll text you the deets tomorrow then.” He retorted with a delighted look on his face.

Kenma back at it, blushing profusely but now it’s different. He’s finally admitting defeat to his feelings. He’s anticipating to their “date”. He wants to know if it’s a date or just a hanging out with my friend type of thing. Well, if it’s not a date, he can still turn it into one. He’s not going to give up. That’s Kenma for you.

He’s not a fashion expert or anything of that sort, he just wears clothes that are comfortable. He might be needing Oikawa to help him pick his outfit for his so called “date”, who actually cares. It’s a dress to impress kind of war he’s going to.

The way Oikawa dresses himself; it shows that he has an eye for fashion that’s why his course is revolving around the fashion industry. He knows everything about it and Kenma knows he’ll be big someday.

He can’t wait. “Please, skip tomorrow and be d-day already!” He mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!/ i chose fanon Oikawa because we all know that pretty setter has some fashion issues.
> 
> This fic is coming to an end, please i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let's say there was an attempt okay.
> 
> writer's note: im really sorry if my grammar and phrasing are shit. english is not easy and i refuse to speak the coloniser's language /j


	5. their so called "date".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ they look like good friends ]  
> Kuroo and Kenma's long awaited friendly hangout or "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's pov the locker room part when Kenma pushed him away then left.

Kuroo’s pov:

“What the fuck just happened.” He let out while shaking.

He’s spiraling, he’s breathing unstably, he dared to move his feet but couldn’t. He was about to fall when he had the reflex to hold on to one of the lockers.

He repeated to himself subconsciously to breathe in and breathe out, a lesson he learned when he attended one class of meditation because Bokuto forced him to.

He managed to calm himself down, now wondering how he should apologize to Kenma and how to bring their friendship back.

\--

It’s D-day, Kenma couldn’t handle his excitement, a blinding smile not leaving his face. This is the second time he smiled like this, like the rent is due tomorrow. The first time was when he got a gaming computer from his parents when he was sixteen and it sure says a lot.

He texted Oikawa and asked if he can come by his house to ask for fashion advices, Tooru agreed in a heartbeat. Why would he say no to his lover’s best friend and soon to be best friend-in-law? The point is he’s been waiting his entire life to play cupid and the opportunity finally came so he grabbed it and too much to his contentment, he half willingly forgot that it’s a secret to keep.

Kenma went to Tooru’s house, it was big and very detailed, he had several rooms dedicated for one particular hobby. He has a theatre in his house, a gym, a dance studio even but there’s this one room which caught his attention the most and it was Tooru’s studio. The room was slightly open, and he could catch a glimpse of a floor length black sequin dress with a plunging neckline which he also assumes has an open back, the dress was majestic and classy.

Oikawa had just come back from locking the front door when he saw Kenma staring curiously so he invited him to come in his studio in which Kenma gladly accepted.

Many hours have passed, they’re now in Tooru’s bedroom picking outfits for Kenma.

“So… mind telling me why I’m helping you pick an outfit?” Oikawa raised one of his eyebrows

“Uhm, I-I’m meeting a friend and I just want to dress well you know, I kinda don’t have any decent outfits at home.” He tries not to make any eye contact by hiding his lying face with his fringe.

“What a lucky friend you have!” He winked at him knowing he’s just blabbering

Tooru began searching through his closet while Kenma just sat on the bed daydreaming about later.

“HA! FOUND IT!” He rose a black crop top with multiple rings attached to it and with additional frays as details. “Kuroo will love this one, I’m sure of it-” he paused and slapped his mouth pretending to be shocked.

Kenma stared at him blankly, the small one had the urge to open his mouth but doesn’t, he remained silent waiting for him to say something.

Oikawa got out of the closet and sat directly beside him, “Kenma-kun,” he begins

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t keep my mouth shut… I knew about it already because Shoyou-kun told me about it.” He sighed and looked at Kenma with puppy eyes wanting to accept his apology.

“And also, how can you forget? Kuroo is my best friend so it’s kind of given if you ask me.”

“Wait. Kuroo told you?” Curiosity made him speak without intending to.

“That’s a secret I will never tell.” He did his signature smirk and went back to his closet to fetch the bottom of the fit.

\--

They both agreed to meet at five in the afternoon in front of the minimart they work at. Kenma got there earlier so he stopped by the shop to say hi. He was greeted by a small blonde with a cute hair clip on her short but silky hair “Hey Kenma!” she raised her hand for a high-five. “Oh, hi Yacchi!” he greeted back with a high-five.

“Oh, my my, you look rather dashing. What’s the occasion? A date perhaps?” she tilted her head and grinned in amusement.

“Why do you speak like that? Which fic did you read huh?”

“You should read it! It’s a taekook fic called _Somebody to love_. I couldn’t stop crying, I only stopped sobbing when I remembered I have work today.” She made a sad face, but it was too adorable not to chuckle.

“Alright, my “Taehyung” is here” he smiled mimicking the quotation marks with his fingers

“Bye Yacchi! See you in uni!”

She nodded and waved goodbye.

Kuroo arrived in front of the shop on time waiting nervously for Kenma to appear. He texted him saying he got there and to take his time if he has to. Not even minutes after he pressed send, the door swung open and his jaw dropped on the floor, eyes sticking out like you see in cartoons. He’s wearing the crop top Tooru made, paired it with a black high-waisted baggy jean, his black _Platform Chuck Taylor All Star High Top_ , not forgetting his black cat dangling earrings, finishing the look with his gothic ring set and a mini sized Chanel fanny pack which is also black, that his aunt gave him for Christmas.

“Kuroo…” He’s now approaching him

Kuroo faked a cough and straighten himself not to embarrass his gay panicking ass any further.

“O-oh, u-uh you look beautiful pudding.” He scratches the back of his neck, his gaze faltering.

“T-thank you. You look handsome too rooster-head” he said while looking down.

The two looked like grade-schoolers confessing to their crushes, both shy and cheeks turning into a tomato like hue.

“Let’s go?” the older one gestured the way

\--

He wasn’t sure how to process everything, his legs wobbled when they arrived at their destination. Still in front of the building, Kenma’s eyes are sparkling and beginning to water. After sitting down for at least 30 minutes in a train full of sweaty people, the journey was worth it. The window glass gave everything away, he could see flickering lights everywhere, busy arcade machines, children even grown-ups enjoying themselves and having the time of their lives. He finished admiring the view, he decided it’s time to go in but before that he nudged Kuroo’s shoulder and let out the most adorable “Thank you” his eyes forming a crescent shape and his lips going upwards. He looks like a cat waiting for someone to pet him, Kuroo thinks, so he did. He gently patted Kenma’s head, hand feeling numb because of the overwhelming sensation coming all at once, he shook his head and stopped. Kenma grabbed his hand with no hesitation or whatever, now taking him inside. He couldn’t protest not that he wants to, he enjoys it, he enjoys this.

After contemplating which game to play, the two adults finally decided to go for a VR experience. Kuroo let Kenma pick the game since he’s not an expert in this domain but not only that, it’s also because he wants to see little Kenken enjoy their “friendly” hangout? their “date”? He’s still not sure what today is but it’ll get there eventually.

The two kids are in a room all by themselves waiting for chaos to happen. Kenma as usual picked the horror one but he still asked Kuroo if he wants to play another map in which Kuroo refused. The game started, Kenma took the lead while Kuroo is behind him, the goal of the game is to look for clues of a murder case in a haunted house without getting killed by the murderer itself. They have 6/7 clues and they’re now looking for the last one when suddenly a man with his face full of scratches and blood appeared in front of them. Kuroo let out a scream with a higher pitch than his normal one then following it with a “Fuck!” “Shit!” “Fuck you!” “Go die!” “Go away! You look like James Charles!”. Kenma is laughing. Even if he can’t see Kuroo’s face he knows he’s wearing the cute expression he always wears when he himself trips because he’s concentrating too much on his switch and not his surroundings when they go home together. He mumbled a “cute” while Kuroo is basically frightened for life because of this game, but Kuroo heard it, he heard it well. In fact, he let out a “you are” after the fake blonde said it and in which Kenma responded with a cough.

They finished the game successfully, sweat circling their eyes when they took off the VR goggles.

“Soooo how was it?” Kenma asked while tugging Kuroo’s sleeve like a kid.

“It wasn’t that scary, but I enjoyed it. It’s because you’re my partner that’s why.” He winked in return

“Oh, shut up! You look like you were gonna shit your pants if my memory is still intact.”

“You’re not good at lying my little Kenma.” He patted his hair again but this time with his signature smirk on his face.

“Fuck you.” Kenma huffed

\--

They played almost everything in the arcade, they still have 5 minutes left before leaving. They want to stay longer but they have a train to catch or else they need to pay a large sum of money for a ride back home, they can also go to an inn which is also considerable but isn’t it rushing? They’re only “friends” for now and Kuroo doesn’t want Kenma to have a negative image of him engraved in his head. ‘The time will come’ as they say.

For their last 5 minutes in Kenma’s so called ‘heaven’, Kuroo decided to play a round of Mario Kart, he’s full of confidence that he can beat Kenma this time. They chose their designated character, Kenma picked Yoshi while Kuroo picked Mario.

3…2…1 Go!

They’re now on their 3rd lap. Kuroo secured 1st place when all of a sudden, a blue shell exploded on his face making his ride 2nd place. In a blink of an eye, it’s done. Kuroo placed 2nd and Kenma 1st. He moaned in defeat.

“Were you the one who sent me the blue shell?” His eyebrows perked up

“Yes, and what about it?” Kenma mimicked him

“How dare you. Whyyy?” He touched his chest pretending to be hurt

“Because you deserve it babe.” Kenma winked then started walking to the direction of where they came from.

Kuroo grinned to himself “Ohhh, I’m totally enjoying this.”

“KENMA WAIT UP!”

\--

Before taking the train, they had dinner in a European style restaurant, Kuroo ordered _pâtes spaghetti aux fruits de mer_ while Kenma chose a _pizza calzone_. The couple were both hungry after spending all their energy shouting, laughing, punching each other playfully and challenging each other in every arcade game they played. They ate their main dish, initiating small talks here and there now it’s time for the dessert. Kenma had one slice of apple pie, his all-time favorite and Kuroo had a _tiramisu fait maison_.

Both of them were happy with what they ate, they even tipped the waiter who assisted them. Kuroo also told Kenma to remind him to rate the restaurant 5 stars on TripAdvisor and Yelp.

The ride back home wasn’t as unsufferable as when they first took it. The sun is almost gone only leaving a pink and orange hue in the sky, the moon is already appearing even if it’s not nighttime yet. Kenma loves this kind of scenery, it gives him a peace of mind where he can just look up and not think about anything or everything. He wishes he could see this setting once again by the beach and not while walking home.

They’re now in front of Kenma’s house, both hesitant to talk.

The taller one finally began “Did you enjoy today?”

“Yes, a lot actually” he starts to fiddle with his fingers again

“I’m glad.” Kuroo with his genuine smile

“Now go and get some rest. You need it, uni is five days away and you don’t have much time left to relax.” Looking concerned

“Um, yeah I will. You need to do the same too okay?” He looked Kuroo in the eye

“Yes, darling I will, don’t worry about me and it’s not like I’m going far away or something. We’ll see each other soon too.” He cooed

“True.”

“Bye, Kenma and have a goodnight” he winked.

Kenma like a ninja, leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek “Send me a text when you get home.”

And just like that he vanished on thin air.

Kuroo could feel his heart hammering through his chest, he even hears his heartbeat and feel his heart rate go past 100 bpm which means he has tachycardia but no, he’s just madly in love.

Their so called “date” or friendly hangout went well and both are looking forward for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need sleep :> i finished this chapter at 6 in the morning. my eyes are deceiving me...  
> anyways, no one proof read this chapter so idk what to expect, the typos, grammar.  
> im very sorry in advance i still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> say whatever you want in here: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/hoyasowl)


	6. as long as i'm with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’ve reached to a conclusion that kuroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's thoughts are in italic.

Kenma woke up with the sound of his alarm going off, he hated it like every other student in the whole wide world. He turned the stupid alarm off and started his day by checking his social media accounts not that he’s famous of some sort, it’s rather a routine for him. He added another thing in his routine and it’s checking his messages particularly the one with Kuroo. He sighed still eyes half lidded ‘ _no new messages_ ’ he couldn’t care less, they’ll see each other in campus from now on but it still bothered him a bit, it’s because they keep having these late night talks since their “date” and Kuroo would greet him a _goodmorning_ every day for the past week, but today, nothing.

He’s ready to leave, he went downstairs and of course no one’s home again. His parents came home last night from their business trip, he thought they would at least be free from work for the next few days to compensate for their trip, but he mistook it, again. He loves his parents, they’re very supportive of him, of his chosen course, of his sexuality but it’s not enough. He wants to spend time with them when he still could because it’s not forever that he’ll live with his mom and dad in the same roof. Deep in his thoughts, he was startled when someone knocked on the door. “Oh it’s probably Sho” he took a cereal bar and went straight ahead.

“Goodmorning my sleepy head” a man greeted with enthusiast early in the morning

“Where’s Shoyou? And why are you here?” Kenma confused by the occurrence

“I told him to fuck off and walk to his uni alone because you and I are going together.” He chuckled

“Seriously Kuroo where is he?” his eyebrows raised not believing the lie he was told.

“I’m serious though. I texted him last night if he’s alright with me accompanying you instead of him. Plus… we go to the same uni and I want to see your pretty face early in the morning, it gives me serotonin boost and helps me produce oxytocin so it’s a win win.” He winked

“Whatever let’s go.” He rolled his eyes and walked past Kuroo.

They went inside the campus together but only to separate their ways when a boy with brown eyes and a short light caramel hair who’s smaller than Kenma stood in front of them.

“Sooo Kenma who’s this acquaintance of yours? A new friend or a boyfriend?” the smaller boy grinned

“Shut up Yakkun”

“I’m Kuroo, Kenma’s new friend and soon to be boyf-” suddenly a hand covered his mouth disabling him to speak

The shorter boy only let out a chuckle

“Come on Kenma, let’s go to the second floor and meet up with Taketora and Shohei. You should come too Kuroo san.” He smiled

“No no it’s okay, I also need to catch up with my friends…it’s been a whole season, you know.” Kuroo excused himself but before leaving he ruffled the boy’s hair whom he adores so much and whispered “I”ll text you later darling” he winked then left.

_What the fuck?! He’s so annoying but insanely cute. Fuck I want more of this shit._

Kenma’s classes ended, they’re shorter than usual and all over the place, it’s probably because it’s the first day and not everyone is in the mood for long lectures.

His phone vibrated ‘ _I’m still in the campus near the fountain. I’ll wait for you :)_ ’

That made him eager to walk faster and meet Kuroo already.

He sees his crush sitting on a bench past the fountain with a plastic bag on his hand.

“Kuroo!” he waved his hand and went to sit beside him

“Here. Take this you must be hungry, it’s your favorite, apple pie.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at the older

“Let’s share, I can’t finish this alone.”

“Stop making excuses I know you can finish this in one sitting. You can’t fool me!” Kuroo huffed

“But fine since you insist.” He took the other fork and took a small bite.

“Is it good? I bought it in a new bakery shop near the campus.”

“Yes it’s delicious” he answered with his mouth stuffed with pie

“You know what’s more delicious?”

“What?” the younger one asked with curiosity

“Me feeding it to you” he did his signature grin “Say aaaa” a fork with a piece of pie in front of Kenma’s mouth

“Stop it Kuroo you’re embarrassing”

“Just one bite please” Kenma wasn’t expecting Kuroo to pout and make those puppy eyes

_For fuck sake! how can I not when you’re like this_

He opened his mouth and let Kuroo feed him “You said only one bite. Stop it”

Kuroo satisfied with how Kenma reacted, poked his cheek.

“Kuroo, has anyone ever told you that you’re an annoying piece of shit?”

“And I’ll be even more annoying when you finally say yes” the end of his sentence turned into a mumble

“What was that? I didn’t hear the last part.”

“Nothing.”

“…Okay…Kuroo…I need to tell you something.” He’s starting to fidget his fingers but Kuroo saw them and grabbed those tiny hands immediately

“Try to calm down Kenma, you’re getting anxious again. It’s only me don’t worry I’m not going to judge you or anything. Are you going to confess or what?” He then faked a laugh

“Yes… actually.”

“What?” Kuroo’s eyes wide and his heart began to beat faster.

“I like you, idiot. I don’t know why and how but somewhere in my mind or heart whatever, is telling me that I should ask you to go on a date with me.” He looks down on his feet, his face beginning to heat up

Kuroo cupped his face and gently kissed his forehead “I like you too dumbass. I was going to tell you that today and ask you if I could be your boyfriend, but you beat me to it.”

“Yes”

“What yes?” the older boy, addled.

“I accept you to be my boyfriend. Well, I want you to be mine.” Kenma with his bright smile

Kuroo leaned closer and caresses his cheeks before he finally closes the gap between them and let their lips touch at once.

This literally changed his perception of summer; now declaring it that it’s the best season of the year and that no one can change his mind.

_Even if it’s summer, fall, winter or spring… everything is best as long as I’m with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finally made it lol. thank you for reading my first fic and i hope you all enjoyed it.  
> please let me know your thoughts about it and what can i improve etc you know the drill :))  
> link: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/motseijoh)
> 
> writer's note: i have another chapter on how kuroo fell in love with him yup yup kuroo's pov.


	7. kuroo's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo's pov to when he first met Kenma.

It was raining when Kuroo arrived at his university early in the morning, he did bring an umbrella, but it didn’t keep him dry till the end. Shoes squeaky, he entered the amphitheatre. There are some early students, some of them already knew each other and others scrolling through their phone to avoid the awkwardness from being alone. He did a quick look around from where he was standing then he found his way beside this small boy, his hair was dyed but only the tips, he didn’t care too much about those people around him, he was particularly immersed in his game. Kuroo looked at him then at the game, hinting a conversation but he got no response, so he just let it go.

The lecture was interesting, but he couldn’t contain his somnolence anymore since he binge-watched this anime called _The Promised Neverland_ the night before; he turned to look at the guy beside him to see if he’s the only one getting out of focus and ready to pass out at any moment. To his surprise, the small boy has already his left cheek glued to his arms, his face pointing directly on his right straight to where Kuroo is sitting. Kuroo’s eyes travelled unconsciously on the boy’s face, he has soft features, his long lashes making every girl jealous, delicate cheek you want to caress, small and boopable nose and of course his rosy and kissable lips that no one can resist.

He snapped back into the reality when the bell rang making the boy beside him jump out of his nap, their eyes met from the latter only for a second, the boy with dyed hair took his bag and left. Kuroo wasn’t sure at first but when their eyes met, he knew he’s attracted to the person.

It was the only subject where he’s able to see the small boy, it didn’t matter at first not seeing him every day, but time changes a person and that applies to Kuroo. He thinks about him all the time and when they’re together in class he couldn’t help but steal glances from time to time, it was unhealthy for him thinking about this person who doesn’t even know him or even care for him, so he decided it’s best to follow his untamed heart. He doesn’t want an unrequited love like everyone else, that’s why he planned on making a move to ask his crush to be his friend first then of course to date him in the end. It didn’t quite go as planned, a year went by and he still doesn’t know him. It was frustrating for Kuroo seeing the boy who he admires talk to other people and not to him, which is a bit dramatic because the small one only talks to maximum four people.

An opportunity suddenly came and it’s thanks to one of his best friends Oikawa Tooru, Tooru introduced his current boyfriend Hinata Shoyou not just for his friends’ approval but also because he knows Kuroo has a crush on Kenma Kozume, his boyfriend’s childhood best friend. Tooru went to visit Kuroo and Bokuto in their campus and there he saw the petite blond guy Kuroo has been eyeing for months. He asked him why he hasn’t approached him yet and he responded with “Well, he doesn’t seem like the social butterfly type, he only talks to a certain people and he’s also the shy type… me thinks.”

Oikawa could only nod “Do you want any help then?”

“No! Absolutely not Tooru! I can handle this myself!” he proceeded to gently tap his friend’s shoulder

“Fine, do as you wish but if you need a little push, I’m always here okay?”

“I know. Thank you” He smiled softly

That’s when the stars finally aligned themselves, one week before their summer break he decided he could grab a refreshment such as ice cream before coming home. It was undisputedly hot; the sun rays make your skin crawl from the heat they emit. There he went inside this mini supermarket only to buy a bottle of cold water and an ice cream cone, but he was stupefied from what he saw. He was still standing in front of the door near the counter, he thought he could finally have a chance but no. The employee who was working that day was the one and only Kenma Kozume, too focused on his console, Kuroo thought to himself why not tease the small boy a bit… maybe he could finally shoot his shot and he did; he grabbed the switch from the boy’s hand making the latter furious. Kuroo was taken aback so he lied, telling him he couldn’t find the specific product when he only entered the store minutes ago…

He teased him but to his surprise Kenma fought back making him more eager to pursue him.

He left the store totally forgetting why he came inside in the first place, he turned around to check his crush again, but fate really is a funny thing. A notice was stuck in front of the shop’s window **‘Hiring for a part timer…’** his eyes glistened, he grinned while taking a picture of the paper. _It’s my time to shine_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was short but i hope you still enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Please DO NOT repost. Also if you want to translate it please ASK my permission first.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
